


Uzushiogakure Oracles

by Lilac_Motion



Series: Soulmates Gaiden [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fortune Telling, Uzushiogakure, greek oracles, love and hate, soul mate prompt, soul mates, uzumaki mystique, uzushio mystique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Motion/pseuds/Lilac_Motion
Summary: Karin's mother had told her that the Uzumaki once had this shrine by the sea where one could go for their fortune to be told, but the fortunes they received were often full of riddles and metaphors, too often interpreted incorrectly, too often understood too late.





	

Karin's mother had told her that the Uzumaki once had this shrine by the sea where one could go for their fortune to be told, but the fortunes they received were often full of riddles and metaphors, too often interpreted incorrectly, too often understood too late.

When Karin's mother died, leaving her alone in the world - two names appeared on her skin, "Sasuke" on her left wrist, and "Suigetsu" on her right wrist. She keeps her eyes on these names whenever she feels like she will die (when she _wants_ to), because they are both tokens of a future waiting for her, if she could just endure the present.

Sasuke becomes the one she loves at first sight, even before she learns of his name - he saved her, and he was just so cool, so fearless, so _smooth_. He greets and dismiss her at once, "See ya", he said, and his chakra is strong and beautiful, and she watched him leap away, a fire in flight, and vows that she will see him again.

Suigetsu – she hates at first sight. His rudeness and his chakra repulses her, astringent and pungent, like a gym locker. He wouldn't stop staring at her, and called her hair ugly when she asked why – it was only the presence of Orochimaru-sama that had halted Karin's temper enough not to punch through the tank so she could start pummeling Suigetsu.

Sasuke and Suigetsu – the two names that have been on her skin since her mother died, the two men who became her life – no matter how much she detest Suigetsu, Sasuke had insisted on bringing waterboy along -- and whenever she thought she finally has some alone time with Sasuke, Suigetsu would interrupt. She _hates_ him, he's the nemesis to her happiness and dreams!

Karin doesn't understand Suigetsu at all, why he sticks around, why he followed her throughout the Fourth Shinobi War and thereafter, 'saving' her with his infantile water-gun when she could clearly take care of herself. He clings to her like sweat on a hot humid day, when she would rather have Sasuke, keep something of Sasuke.

Sasuke's name had disappeared from Karin's left wrist after he had stabbed through her to get to Danzou.

**Author's Note:**

> The left side is where the heart is -- but left fold over right fold is also how they arrange the kimonos of dead people. Sasuke's name had disappeared when he had fulfilled his significant role in her life - that he was almost the death of her.


End file.
